poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Meeting Sao Feng/Confrontaion
Here's how Meeting Sao Feng and Confrontation goes in Hiccup & Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Pirates of The Caribbean: At World's End. Sao Feng: Fellow heroes, welcome to Singapore. Star-Lord: I guess I preferred it the old-fashioned way. Sao Feng: I understand that you have a request to make out of me. Nebula: More of a proposal to put to you. Twilight Sparkle: You see, we've a venture underway and we need a ship and crew. Sao Feng: Hmm. It's an odd coincidence. Mortis Son: How so? Snotlout Jorgenson: Let me guess. You happen to have a ship and a crew you don't need. Spike: Eh...No. Sao Feng: No. Trixie: Uh, that's basically what Spike just said. Sao Feng: Indeed. Because earlier this day not far from here, 3 thieves broke into my most revered uncle's temple and tried to make off with these. The navigational charts. The route to the Farthest Gate. Wouldn't it be amazing if this venture of yours took you to the world beyond this one? Fluttershy: Sounds amazing. Trixie: World. Uh-huh. You're just trying to scare me, but it won't work, because not only am I the Great & Powerful, I am also the Unscareable Trixie! Sao Feng: (nods) Will Turner: (gasps) Pharynx: Whoa! Thorax: Let's not do that again. Sao Feng: These are the thieves. Are these faces familiar to you? Trixie: (negatively) Uh-huh! Starlight Glimmer: (hopeful sounds) Trixie: (sighs) Okay. underground Mr. Gibbs: Wait for the signal. Rainbow Dash: You have a choice to make, Sao Feng. You can either still cower in your bathwater, or you can be awesome again! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: R.D.'s right. You're Sao Feng, the Pirate Lord of Singapore. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III: Rainbow Dash & Fizzlepop, we really don't have time for a-- Rainbow Dash: (Singing) I know the world can't let you down. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III: --song. Rainbow Dash: (Singing) Things don't work out quite the way you thought, feeling like all your best days are done. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: (Singing) Cowardice was the childish wishes for someone who was blind. Fizzlepop & Rainbow: together Open up your eyes!!!!!!!!! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: (Singing) See the world from where I stand, We among the mighties, you caged at my command!!!!!!!!!!! Scimitar: Oh, it was so short. Or was it long? Starlight Glimmer: Short? Sao Feng: Rainbow Dash &... Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Fizzlepop Berrytwist. Sao Feng: Rainbow Dash & Fizzlepop Berrytwist. There is more to you two than meets the eye, is there? And the eye does not go wanting. But I cannot help but notice 3 of you have failed to answer my question. What is it you seek in Davy Jones' Locker? Will Turner: Jack Sparrow. Twilight Sparkle: Discord, Princess Cadance, & Rarity. Will Turner: Twi's right. They're 4 of the Pirate Lords. Sao Feng: Twilight, are you proposing a future wedding to me? Ocellus: Wedding? I love weddings! Drinks all around! Sao Feng: The only reason I would want Miss Rarity returned from the land of the dead is so I can ask for her hoof in marriage. She will not deny my proposal. Spike: Rarity's not part of any bargain. Hector Barbossa: Out of the question. Sao Feng: It was not a question. Thorax: Jack Sparrow, Discord, Princess Cadance, & Rarity hold 4 of the 19 pieces of eight. They failed to pass them along to successors before they died. Artephius: So we must go & get them back. Sao Feng: So, you admit, you have deceived me. Weapons! underground Mr. Gibbs: Weapons. Hector Barbossa: Sao Feng, I assure you, our intentions are strictly honorable. Sao Feng: Drop your weapons, or I kill the man! Sweetie Belle: Well, kill him. He's not our man. Gilda: Wait. If he's not with you, and he's not with us, who's he with? Cozymonster: Don't know, Gilda. Rainbow Dash: Well, it's a mystery. Anakin Skywalker: Mystery solved. Cozymonster: What?! How could you just say "mystery solved?!" What the?! red coats attack and our heroes fight them ' ' Category:Scenes Category:Mac Prime Category:Crossovers Category:Transcripts Category:TransformersPrimfan Category:TFP/MLP Crossovers